


Encounter with Zant

by aupazonne



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi, monster on human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Encounter with Zant

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Link walks in the forest. It’s going to be soon twilight. He knows Midna will be more powerful there. He just finished the water temple. His Zora tunic is still dripping, he changed for the green one, and it’s warm.   
Unfortunately, the road is still pretty harsh. He manages to only use one fairy against… the monster. Better than the Goron’s mountain, but he’s still inexperienced. He sighs, the shadow of the imps comes out, smirking like usually. 

\- Mmm? What is it? Indeed, you are still a bit clumsy, but you only have seen… the ghost? Yes, the ghost two times. Next time. If we’re attack, I’ll protect you, like always. Hihihi. Look, the sun is setting, enjoy the view. 

Link nods and smile softly. The shadow imp stay on his shoulder and play with his hairs while he walks toward the cavern of the last spirit near the lake Hylia…  
Unfortunately something has darkened the air. Link’s skin trickle, the wind blow is cold and the lake has unsetting waves. There are some clouds…. It looks like a storm is coming… But, Link feels it like when a portal of Shadow Beasts is going to open. Here? Well… They indeed try to suppress, even eliminate, the light spirits…   
Midna floats in the air and gets her hairs as a hand. Link saw just: in the next moment, Shadow Beast fall from the sky and circle the two heroes.   
Link gets his sword out and draws it toward the nearer beasts. The dark monster lifts his huge arm to strike, Link dodges it and plants his sword his leg. He rolls before the beast can react and pierce his back. It falls on the ground with a slight shriek. There’s three other, he goes toward the one isolated. He’ll kill the two other together. He’s not in his wolf form, and it’s quite exceptional the beasts are here. However, Midna has great pleasure slapping the other beats. Link slays the second beast, he turns around and dash toward the two other.

Midna isn’t there anymore. Link looks around, searching the shadow of the redhead, but… She isn’t there. He concentrates on the beasts and lifts his sword, but he heard her make a strangle shouts. He looks up… There’s the masked man, holding her… The immobile eyes of the mask look at him creepily. The hero shivers at his presence…   
Zant lifts his arms and another portal of shadow beasts appear. Link is now circled by at least twenty shadow beats… Without Midna it will be a rough challenge. He palms his pocket… He only has one potion left… He has four bombs and... A shadow beat slash his back and he makes a spin attack. It makes a couple of monsters back off. The hero begins to think of a tactic. He has to go to the isolate one first, and then run around, he’ll look like an idiot, but he’ll be a living idiot!

Link hears a dark chuckle. Zant hasn’t move an inch, but the young boy knows he has done something again. He turns around… More Shadow Beasts. Link frowns and gulps. He looks at Midna. Fleeing is not an option. 

Five Shadow Beasts jumps on Link and slash his skin and clothes. He’s pinned on the ground because of their weight on him. More monster agglutinate on his and Link soon enough begins to suffocate. Struggling gives nothing, squirming makes the shadow beasts tighten their grip on him. Link decides to do a dangerous move; he sets his bombs in his pocket. They explode, and he’s projected on the air. Several monsters collapse on the ground. The hero is wounded, but out of their grip. The imp gasps loudly and Link runs in a corner and swing his sword to be sure they don’t’ get near him again. 

Zant lifts his arm once more and the barrier vanishes. The hero falls on the ground quite ungracefully and the beasts swarm on him again. 

Midna calls him and begins to insult the usurper king. 

Link’s begins to bleed profusely and he’s bruised on most of his body. His clothes begin to be shreds. And he takes his word and plants it in three monsters, but the other pins him on the ground.   
Then all stops, everything looks at Zant. His sleeves move with the wind. Then he makes slight nods. The beasts shriek and bring him in the cavern near the basin of sacred water where the spirit resides, but Zant is keeping it at bay. They twist Link’s limbs in a painful way. The hero shouts of pain and his sword is thrown away. All is equipment rolls on the ground when his pockets are torn. The beasts huge hands tighten and he feel suffocating again. 

\- Look, Midna… Your… Hero. Said Zant in sultry voice. 

\- Let him go! Said the imp. 

\- I need your help… 

Midna glances at him with contempt. Zant makes her fall unconscious and her little body slumps on the ground. Link begins to panic, she was his only way out, now he has to wait a miracle. The beasts hold to tightly, his strength diminishes with all his struggles and his wounds… He pray the three goddesses, they’re the only thing left to him… His Triforce glow slightly…   
The monsters spread his legs and it makes the hero suffers to be stretch beyond what he’s used to.  
One shadow beast comes between and his huge hands open and rip off the clothes. Link’s eyes widened. What kind of torture did Zant showed them…?   
Link shivers to the touch of the cold and calloused hand of the monsters on his thighs. He squirms, but he’s pressed harder on the ground. After he stops struggling, he’s lifts in the air, still with his legs spread. His hats falls on the ground and his shield fell with it in a loud ‘’clang’’.   
The hero’s breath begins to be erratic when the hand squeezes his crotch. He looks around. It’s just blackness and red lines… He doesn’t even see the twilight sky or the cavern. 

The young man gasps loudly when the shadow beast hand ventures on his ass. He knows struggling will be in vain, but it’s a reflex, and he hurts himself because his wounds are chafe. He whimpers when a long, sharp finger probes his entrance. He shivers again and feels too hot, but also too cold.   
All the hands on his body tighten and Link is sure he hears one or two bones snaps, but he can’t tell which one, pain radiate from everywhere. His closes his eyes and concentrate to stay alive… He opens his eyes with a silent shout when something pierces him. The girth tears the tender flesh of his ass. It goes deep in him and he suddenly become really dizzy, he feels like he could puke and his vision blur.   
Then the pain and the stretch overwhelm the dizziness. He shouts of despair and squirms in the demons’ hands, but nothing to do, he’s stuck. He can’t even think properly with the pain… He has to calm down. The hero calms his breath and turns his head in the black mess around him. He bites one of the beasts hand and it slightly distract the pain, until the shadow beast between his legs beings to pull out before thrusting back in. He bites the hand so hard he hears the beast whine of pain.   
Link feels like in a nightmare, sees nightmare, the pain, the scent, the view…. The thrust become faster and he makes a strangled shout over the sound of the wet slaps. Finally, the shadow beast pulls out and another one follow… He tries to struggle like a demon, but the pain makes him faint…

The hero wakes up… It’s the night, but it’s still strangely illuminated around. He breath, he can’t walk, he has difficulty to lift his body to sit… He turns his head on the grass, he’ still near the lake since he hears the wave on the shore. He’s near the exit of the cavern, he looks outside, he could just go away… But Midna hasn’t helped him since the beginning for him to abandon her, he has to continue…   
Shadows beast makes a big circle around him and he hears someone coming. Zant stops before his feet, the tongue of mask pulls up and he sees the blueish skin with the sharp teeth. However, the usurper king doesn’t say anything. He crouches and Link can almost see a red glow near the eyes of the mask. The villain slides his hands on the hero’s bloody torso. He lifts his hands near the neck and the shoulder, slides his hand until it touch the palm of the left hand. 

\- My god wants it… The power you possess. Give it to me, I’ll let you live. Perhaps. Said Zant. 

Link breath hitch… The light spirit talked about it… He doesn’t know how to draw it. He prays the goddesses to help him, his mark glow again and it catches Zant’s attention. Curiously, his thoughts are at peace… The usurper grabs his hand, but quickly turns his head toward the water.

\- Tss, the spirit wants to help… Midna will wake up soon. Said the villain.

Zant roughly pulls the young man from the ground. Link feels his wounds, all of them and he whines. He’s turn around and the back of his head hits the shoulder of the villain. His legs are spread again… Link feels his eyes beginning to water… He doesn’t know how many beasts have… have used him, he thought it was over when he woke up… It burns so much, the air makes his arse sting painfully. His cheek rubs the bottom of Zant’s shirt and he shivers of disgust of cold, apprehension.   
The hero cries out when the usurper king slides his cock inside him. It burns a bit, it’s rubbing all his internal wounds… A hand on his throat and it tighten. Zant strangle the hero while fucking him roughly.   
Link begins to suffocate once again, his body tense and he whimpers loudly at the relentless painful thrusts. He screams for Midna internally, he screams for someone. He hasn’t’ notice the tears flowing on his bloody face.  
The Triforce on his hand glows brighter. He looks at it and looks at night sky, his vision is darkening. He feels dizzy by the lack of air from the strangling and the hard thrust inside him. Zant thrusts all his length inside Link in one hard thrust and stays there. Link feels nausea and puke on the grass. The villain let him slumps and pulls out. He gets up and let the hero on his fours.

Zant turn around and look at a very infuriated Midna and the light spirit visibly thunderstruck.   
The dragon of light is about to attack the usurper, but Zant easily defeat him with a movement of his arm.  
Midna however manages to hit him in his abdomen, but he catches her with his magic and lifts her in the air. He takes the shadow crystal from her and looks at Link weak on the ground. He turns him into a wolf which fur is stained in blood and makes the shadow crystal being absorbed by the canine. The usurper makes the imp float toward the source of sacred water, he calls back the spirit of light. Midna’s eyes widened, she knows what he’s about to do!  
The light spirit is forced to use his power against Midna… She whimpers and is bathed in a sphere of light…   
The villain looks at the two teleport away, letting him alone with the sound of the waves.

Link wakes up, he’s in Hyrule field, before the citadel of Hyrule. The castle is mighty in the night... He feels his back healing, slightly… He turns his head around… Midna! She’s weak and she pants, she has been turned to light… However, the hero is weak; he won’t be able to go too far as well.  
Link closes his eyes at a beaming light and he sees a fairy in it appearing, the fairy flies to him and heals him. He closes his eyes to enjoy his body healing, the pain finally disappearing.

\- Link, hero chosen by the goddesses… Go to the princess locked away in the castle…That princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form… Said the spirit light, faintly. 

The wolf looks at the castle and at Midna… The princess can heal her… can heal him… Link didn’t notice his tears again…


End file.
